Tragedy Can Also be Fun
by Ritard.S.Quint
Summary: Naruto ditunjuk mewakili Jepang dalam Olimpiade cabang lari gawang. Masalahnya, dia selaluuu aja kesandung palang rendah itu! WTF! Mana dia nista-nistaan di lapangan bareng pelatihnya di lapangan, Iruka. Hinata, pacar sekaligus cadangan Naruto jadi sweatdrop melihat mereka berdua. Ini mau latihan Olimpiade atau ajang autis bersama, sih? /NaruHina/RNRDLDR-applied/ENJOY!


**Tragedy Can Also be Fun**

Author: Ritardando Stanza Quint

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: T

Genre: Humor... Dan mungkin sedikit Romance...

Pairing: NaruHina

**.**

**.**

**.**

**\(^o^)/ ~(`u`~) (~`u`)~ \(^o^)/**

"_Dattebayooo_!"

Naruto berlari kencang melewati palang rintangan. Lintasan lari bagai jalan tol super mulus saja baginya. Palang-palang yang melintang ia lompati satu-satu. Dan entah siapa yang memberi efek _glitter_ berlebihan hingga setiap tetesan keringatnya berkilau ditimpa cahaya matahari sore.

Tiba-tiba saja koordinasi tubuhnya kacau. Naruto tidak yakin langkah selanjutnya menggunakan kaki kanan, kiri, keduanya, atau justru tidak sama sekali. Karena ragu, Naruto malah tersandung palang di depannya dan sukses jatuh nyusruk ke tanah.

"Aww..." rintihnya. Sakitnya nggak seberapa, sih. Tapi tahu kan, Naruto suka lebay. Jadilah ia guling-guling gaje di tengah lintasan lari sambil mengeluh, "Kakiku, kakiku yang berharga! Jatuh terluka kena debu pasir beterbangan... Hiks, hiks. Huweeee!" Naruto mewek.

Umino Iruka, pelatih lari Naruto hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala _sweatdrop_. "Naruto... Kalau kau begini terus, gimana nasibmu di Olimpiade bulan depan? Kau mau membuat malu nama Jepang dengan tangisanmu yang –Hei! Naruto! Berhenti mendramasitir dengan menjilat tanah!"

* * *

**Ritard. S . Quint proudly present**

**Tragedy Can Also be Fun**

**(**terjemahan: **Tragedi juga bisa buat lucu-lucuan) ***digampar karena nerjemahin sembarangan*

**Cuma buat senang-senang lho. No bashing chara!**

* * *

Kali ini, tokoh utama kita Uzumaki Naruto berperan sebagai atlet lari nasional, cabang atletik nomor lari gawang. Itu lho, yang sepanjang lintasannya ada banyak palang rendah yang harus dilompatin. Dan bulan depan, tokoh kesayangan kita yang satu ini bakalan mewakili Jepang dalam Olimpiade yang rutin diadakan 4 tahun sekali.

Sayangnya, perkembangan Naruto nggak nambah-nambah semenjak ia ditunjuk mewakili Jepang lima bulan lalu. Selalu, dan selaluuu aja tersandung palang.

Waktu seleksi, dia ngaku tiap hari latihannya dikejer ular kobra sama ular piton –mungkin dia mimpi jadi sejenis Panji, tapi ga kesampaian-. Nggak ada yang percaya, emang. Tapi tetap aja dia keterima gegara larinya paling kencang kayak maling ayam diamuk massa.

Karena semua nomor lintasan sudah terisi kecuali lari gawang, Naruto pun dimasukkan ke nomor itu. Pertama-tama Naruto pede anjir, tiap hari dia juga lompatin pagar sekolah kok buat cabut –eh, jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya! Tapi ternyata nggak segampang itu, Cin! Konsentrasi Naruto yang cepat buyar membuat dia bingung pake kaki apa.

Iruka, pelatih paling kece di jajaran pelatih lari lainnya yang udah tua, cuma bisa pasrah dengan takdir Tuhan sudah mempertemukannya dengan atlet payah seperti Naruto.

Iruka pun berjalan pelan menghampiri Naruto yang masih mewek di tengah lintasan. "Naruto," panggilnya pendek.

Tangisan Naruto langsung berhenti dan berdiri tegak dalam satu gerakan cepat. Ia menjawab dengan suara sok wibawa, plus sambil menyibakkan rambut pirangnya. Sok keren amat nih anak, padahal barusan nyusruk nungging ke tanah. "Ya, ada apa, _Sensei_?"

Iruka menghela napas. "Apa masalahnya sama seperti yang kemarin-kemarin? Bingung pakai kaki kanan atau kiri?"

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya imut, lalu mengangguk sayu ala _puppy eyes_.

Iruka menghela napas lagi. "Kalau kau begini terus, kau akan kueliminasi."

Naruto tampak _shock_. "A-apa! Jangan, _Sensei_! Aku mau ikut Olimpiade, _dattebayo_!"

"_Dattebayo_ palamu!" Iruka menjitak Naruto. "Mulai besok, cadanganmu akan latihan dengan kita. Kita lihat dalam seminggu, siapa yang lebih baik, itu yang akan dikirim ke Athena."

"Tidaaaak!" Naruto memeluk kaki Iruka, memulai aksi nangis buaya. "_Sensei_, _Sensei_, aku janji akan berusaha! Aku tidak akan tersandung lagi! Kumohon, biarkan aku ikut Olimpiade!"

Iruka memutar bola matanya bosan. "Kau selalu bilang begitu sejak lima bulan lalu, tapi tidak ada perubahan. Tidak ada waktu lagi, pokoknya keputusanku sudah final. Kalau cadanganmu ternyata lebih baik, _bye bye_, Uzumaki Naruto." Iruka melambaikan tangan ala tante-tante.

Naruto mendecak kesal. "Ya sudah, deh. Terserah _Sensei_ saja." Ia beranjak pergi dari sana, tapi kemudian berbalik seolah teringat sesuatu. "_Sensei_, siapa nama cadanganku?" tanyanya ingin tahu.

Iruka menatap Naruto heran. "Masa kau lupa? Namanya..." Iruka memberi jeda sejenak untuk mendramasitir. "... Hyuuga Hinata."

Tapi Naruto udah kebal sama efek drama Iruka. Ia hanya ber-oh ria dan melengos pergi.

"Ck, anak itu. Tidak pernah peduli dengan apa yang kubilang," keluh Iruka. Di saat ia juga hendak beranjak, tiba-tiba Naruto berlari tergopoh-gopoh menghampirinya. Iruka cuma bisa heran dan bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"_Sensei_! _Sensei_ bilang nama cadanganku Hyuuga Hinata!" seru Naruto tak percaya.

Iruka pucat juga ditodong tiba-tiba begitu. "I-iya. Memangnya kenapa?"

Naruto pucat pasi. Hyuuga Hinata kan, pacarnya... Berarti dia harus adu kemampuan dengan pacarnya sendiri?

"Tolong bilang dia bukan Hinataku!" raungan Naruto menggema di stadion yang sepi ini.

* * *

Hinata hanya tertawa geli saat Naruto menelponnya malam harinya. "Iya, Naruto_-kun_. Aku memang cadanganmu. Kenapa baru sadar?"

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal dan menghempaskan badannya ke tempat tidur. Ah~ Enak juga tiduran di kasur setelah lari-lari sepanjang hari. "Kau kan tahu aku tidak pernah memerhatikan hal-hal seperti itu, Hinata_-chan_..."

"Y-ya, tapi ini kan penting... Naruto_-kun_ kan tahu aku juga atlet lari..."

Naruto memilih untuk tak menyahut. Hingga suara Hinata terdengar.

"Na-Naruto_-kun_, aku tahu lariku tidak secepat larimu. Tapi aku ingin sekali bisa berpartisipasi Olimpiade tahun ini..."

"Aku juga ingin ikut Olimpiade, Hinata_-chan_," sahut Naruto lemah.

"Naruto_-kun_?"

"Hm?"

"A-aku... Minta maaf. Mungkin aku menyulitkanmu."

"Ng-nggak kok!" Naruto buru-buru membantah. Bisa gawat kalau Hinata nangis sekarang. "Kau sama sekali nggak menyulitkanku!"

Terdengar suara napas lega Hinata. "Naruto_-kun_, aku akan berusaha masuk Olimpiade. Meskipun aku hanya cadangan, tapi sekarang aku punya kesempatan."

"Hinata_-chan_, aku juga akan berusaha. Aku akan berusaha menjadi atlet terbaik di Olimpiade!" tekad Naruto. "Kita sama-sama berjuang, oke?"

"Mm!"

"Yang kalah tidak boleh marah, ya." Naruto mewanti-wanti. Ayolah, bagaimanapun Hinata kan perempuan. Secara fisik sudah jelas, ia yang akan tampil mewakili Jepang nantinya. Naruto yakin Hinata tidak akan bisa melampauinya.

"Aku tidak akan marah, Naruto_-kun_." Tuh, kan. Hinata aja secara nggak langsung mengakui kalau kemampuannya di bawah Naruto. Naruto semakin serasa di atas angin sekarang. Awas masuk angin, lho.

Naruto pun menyudahi pembicaraan. "Kalau begitu, sudah dulu ya, Hinata_-chan_."

"I-iya."

"Selamat malam, Hinata-_hime. Have a nice dream_." Naruto berkata lembut dan sedikit menggoda.

Naruto bisa menebak wajah Hinata sedang memerah malu. Aww, Hinatanya selalu imut dan menggemaskan~

* * *

Naruto betul-betul ingin menarik kata-katanya. Kemampuan Hinata di atas dia, saudara-saudara! Lihat gadis itu, dengan lincahnya melompati setiap palang (tanpa pernah tersandung seperti Naruto). Memang, sih, kecepatan larinya masih jauh di bawah Naruto. Tapi masa bodoh dengan kecepatan, yang penting gadis itu bisa melompati semua palang dan itu membuat Naruto frustasi!

"_Good job_, Hinata." Nah, nah! Sekarang Iruka-_sensei_ malah ikut-ikutan muji Hinata. Naruto makin angek dibuatnya.

Iruka beralih ke Naruto yang berlagak sibuk ngurusin lututnya. Pura-puranya dia lagi memerhatikan bulu-bulu keriting di sana. Hiii, bulu kaki Naruto _afro_... Gimana lagi bulu keteknya? Kayak Indomie goreng kali, ya.

"Hoi, Naruto."

"..." Naruto berlagak nggak mendengar Iruka.

"Kau harus latihan lebih keras lagi. Hyuuga Hinata benar-benar saingan kuat untukmu."

"Tapi kan larinya nggak secepat lariku!" protes Naruto.

"Memang larimu lebih cepat, tapi kalau tersandung terus, sama saja jadi lambat!" tukas Iruka.

Naruto cemberut.

"Atau, kalau kau tetap ingin berpartisipasi, minta tipsnya dari Hinata." Iruka melirik Hinata yang sedang melakukan pendinginan untuk mengakhiri latihan hari ini. Rambut indigonya yang dikuncir, serta pakaian olahraganya yang sedikit –err, ketat- biasanya sukses bikin Naruto _nosebleed_.

Tapi hari ini tidak. Naruto sama sekali nggak mimisan ataupun tepar. Naruto udah terlanjur ngambek sama Hinata yang mengancam posisinya. Terlebih, ia kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Kok bisa-bisanya sih kalah dari perempuan. Mana perempuan tipe lembut kayak Hinata, lagi!

"Hoi," panggilan Iruka membuat Naruto kembali tersadar. "Gimana? Kalau tetap mau ke Athena, jadilah yang terbaik. Kalau tidak, aku akan memoles Hinata menjadi atlet lari hebat dalam 3 minggu."

"Cih, memoles. Memangnya dia porselen?" cibir Naruto. Tapi kalau dilirik-lirik lagi, kulit Hinata memang mulus bak porselen, sih. Heran aja gadis sebening Hinata ternyata atlet lari. Ngomong-ngomong soal bening, Hinata sama sekali nggak dilap pake Cling Pembersih Kaca.

Iruka mengabaikan Naruto. Ia berjalan melewati Hinata dan mengacungkan dua jempol, plus kedipan "ting ting"nya. Ih, nih guru rada genit juga ya. Tapi meskipun saingan, Hinata hanya milik Naruto seorang~

"Aduh, mataku kelilipan debu," gumam Iruka sambil ngucek-ngucek matanya setelah posisinya agak jauh dari Hinata. "Jangan-jangan kedipan tadi dikira kedipan genit. Padahal kan bukaaan..."

* * *

Naruto bukan licik, dia cuma cerdik. Tak mau kalah dari Hinata, ia mengajak gadis itu latihan bersama. Sekalian jadi mata-mata, gimana sih tipsnya supaya pede pas lompatin palang.

Seperti pagi itu, Naruto sudah lari-lari kecil di tempat, menunggu Hinata datang ke stadion. Eh, jangan salah. Demi persiapan yang serius, para atlet (termasuk Naruto yang kini posisinya terancam oleh Hinata) latihan di stadion. Hitung-hitung gladi resik, lah. Eh?

Hinata tiba lima menit kemudian. Sihiiiiy, busananya mantap, men! Kaos abu-abu yang nggak terlalu ngepas, tapi cukup membuat lekuk tubuh Hinata terlihat. Plus celana pendek mirip _hotpants_ warna _navy blue_. Kalau bukan di lapangan, kapan lagi Naruto melihat pemandangan 'indah' seperti itu?

Kalau lari, pakaiannya memang harus pas, kalo bisa jangan panjang-panjang. Konon hal itu mempengaruhi resistansi udara saat berlari. Resistansi itu apa juga Author nggak tahu -_-

"_O-ohayou_, Naruto_-kun_," sapa Hinata manis. Rambut beserta poninya sudah diikat rapi ke belakang, biar rambutnya nggak terbang-terbang pas lari.

Naruto pasang muka asem. "Pagi," jawabnya singkat. Cukup untuk membuat Hinata heran atas perubahan sikap pacarnya yang mendadak itu.

"Uh, Naruto_-kun_ kenapa?"

"Makin ganteng aja."

Hinata _sweatdrop_.

"Sudah, pemanasan dulu sana." Naruto mengibaskan tangannya. Bukan maksud nyuruh Hinata pergi, cuman dari tadi ada lalat betah seliweran di depan mulutnya. _Perasaan tadi pagi udah sikat gigi, deh,_ batin Naruto. _Eh, udah belum ya?_

Hinata menurut. Ia melakukan pemanasan ala satu-dua-satu-dua. Angkat tangan ke atas, kaki kiri ditekuk. Lalu bungkuk dan goyang-goyang pinggang. Joget? Enak aja. Bagian dari pemanasan, ini! Untuk melenturkan otot-otot dan tulang sekitar punggung bawah, pinggul dan paha~ Hihi.

Hinata dan Naruto pun berlari bersama. Diam-diam, Naruto melirik Hinata dan mempelajari teknik melompat yang keren plus anggun khas Hinata.

_Oh, gitu,_ kata Naruto dalam hati. _Sekarang aku mengerti bagaimana melakukannya!_

"Jangan dihentak terlalu kuat saat melompat, Naruto_-kun_," saran Hinata kemudian. "Justru kalau begitu, resiko tersandungnya lebih besar."

"Jadi gimana, dong?"

"Hentaknya dikira-kira, secukupnya saja." Hinata mempraktekkan di depan Naruto. Hinata melompat dengan ujung kaki, lalu mendarat dengan lembut. "Begitu."

"Hinata_-chan_, aku atlet lari. Bukan atlet balet sampai harus seanggun itu."

"Yah, yang tadi memang gerakan balet Koil Mili Gaya, sih."

Naruto cengo. Perasaan Koil Mili Gaya itu film India, deh.

"Sekarang coba Naruto_-kun_ yang lari. Tidak perlu berpikir keras tentang pakai kaki apa saat melompat. Refleks saja."

Naruto mengangguk. Ia bersiap, mengambil ancang-ancang, dan berlari. Ketika palang-palang menghadang, ia mengingat apa yang Hinata bilang. Jangan pikirkan pakai kaki apa. Terjang saja!

Akhirnya, Naruto berhasil melewati semua palang tanpa tersandung sedikit pun. Ini rekor besar, saudara-saudara! Naruto yang sepanjang karirnya cuma bisa nyusruk (bahkan beberapa minggu lalu nyusruk ke kotoran lembu yang belum sempat dibersihkan, dan jangan tanya kenapa bisa ada kotoran lembu di stadion), hari ini, berkat saran membangun dari kekasihnya tercinta Hyuuga Hinata, bisa melakukan apa yang tidak bisa ia lakukan sebelumnya!

YEAH!

Di garis finish, Naruto langsung sujud syukur. Ini adalah sebuah pencapaian besar! Bahkan Iruka yang sedang duduk-duduk santai di bangku penonton sambil minum teh botol langsung mencampakkan minumannya, dan berlari _slow motion_ ke arah Naruto.

"Naruto~~! Akhirnya kau bisa melakukannya~!" Iruka memeluk pinggang Naruto. Ia mengangkat Naruto tinggi-tinggi, muter-muter bak sepasang kekasih dilanda asmara. Eak.

"Hiks, _Sensei_!" Naruto mengusap air mata bombaynya. "Ini semua berkat bimbingan _Sensei_ dan Hinata_-chan_~!"

Iruka dan Naruto muter-muter bahagia lagi. Iruka melempar Naruto ke udara, Naruto salto tiga kali sebelum mendarat di tanah. Setelah itu Iruka melempar-lemparkan rumput kering ke arah Naruto sebagai ganti _confetti_, sementara Naruto dadah-dadah gaje ala Miss Universe baru menang lomba pake koteka. Maklum aja, dua autis lagi kumat. Hinata sampai skeptis dibuatnya.

* * *

Semenjak hari itu, persaingan Naruto dan Hinata semakin ketat! Naruto yang berusaha keras untuk tidak berkonsentrasi penuh saat melompati palang, dan kecepatan Hinata yang semakin hari semakin bertambah. Persaingan ini semakin seru, saudara-saudara. Keduanya berusaha menarik perhatian Iruka demi ditunjuk mengikuti Olimpiade.

Sekarang Iruka nih yang galau. Pilih Naruto atau Hinata, ya? Iruka berusaha memilih yang terbaik. Semua cara dilakukannya, tapi tetap saja kedua tokoh utama kita sama hebatnya. Bahkan Iruka udah pake acara petik-petik kelopak bunga ala wanita galau memilih antara suami atau selingkuhan di pinggir lapangan.

"Naruto..." Iruka memetik salah satu kelopak bunga.

"Hinata..." Iruka melanjutkan ke kelopak selanjutnya.

"Naruto..." Kelopak mawar merah itu jatuh satu persatu ke tanah, bergantian dengan disebutnya nama Naruto dan Hinata.

"Hinata..."

"Aaah~ Gue bingung qaqa~" Iruka malah meratap alay. "Semua ini membuat gue merasa hidup terlalu sulit! Kamseupay iyuuuh~~!" Tak lupa pose kamseupay yang biasa di tipi-tipi.

Seusai latihan, Iruka memutuskan memanggil Naruto dan Hinata. Setelah berdehem sekali untuk mengembalikan wibawanya yang sempat hilang gara-gara acara iyuh-iyuh tadi, Iruka berkata, "Besok adalah hari terakhir. Besok pagi, aku ingin lihat siapa yang terbaik di antara kalian. Apakah Naruto, yang sekarang sudah bisa melompati semua palang..." Tangan Iruka menunjuk ke arah Naruto.

Naruto tampak tegang dan was-was.

"... Atau apakah Hinata, yang kemampuan larinya semakin cepat?" Gah, Iruka malah bergaya kayak pembawa acara final Indonesian Idol.

Hinata membeku di tempat. Keringat dingin mencucur di dahinya. Kok jadi serasa mau dieliminasi gini?

Iruka menjentikkan jarinya, wajahnya berubah cerah. "Temukan jawabannya besok! Untuk mendukung Naruto ketik NRT kirim ke 9432 dan untuk mendukung Hinata, ketik HNT kirim ke 9432. Berhadiah seperangkat singlet Kakashi bagi yang beruntung!" Iruka nggak lupa pakai efek bunga-bunga di belakangnya.

_Dafuq_.

Inilah efek orang galau.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Hinata tiba duluan di stadion. Dilihatnya stadion masih sepi, belum ada tanda-tanda Naruto maupun Iruka. Hinata melirik jam tangannya. "Jam lima pagi..." gumamnya.

Lu mah kepagian, Neng. Jam segini juga orang masih pada tidur!

Hinata menunggu matahari terbit dengan sabar. Tepat pukul 7, Naruto dan Iruka datang bersamaan dengan ekspresi sama: menguap lebar.

"_Ohayou_, Naruto_-kun_, Iruka-_sensei_," sapa Hinata manis.

Naruto dan Iruka membalasnya dengan nguapan yang lebar. Persis kayak kuda nil lagi berendam di layar Discovery Channel.

"Um, _ano_, kalian kenapa?" tanya Hinata khawatir. "Kurang tidur?"

"Spanyol lawan Itali tadi malam," Iruka menjawab sambil menguap lebar.

"Oh," sahut Hinata, tak tahu mau menjawab apa. "Euro?"

"Nggak. Poundsterling lebih sering dipake di Inggris," sahut Naruto nggak nyambung.

Hinata makin krik krik. Nggak tahu mau menjawab apa. Akhirnya ia duduk di bangku penonton, sambil diam-diam melirik Naruto yang sibuk mengumpulkan nyawa. Agak nista, sih, ekspresinya. Mangap-mangap kayak Spongebob lagi fotosintesis, entah episode berapa itu Auhtor lupa.

Setengah jam kemudian, Naruto dan Iruka sudah siap. Iruka di pinggir lintasan lari, memegang _stopwatch_ sambil sebelah tangan di pinggang (ceritanya lagi bergaya keren. Apa daya malah keliatan kayak banci lampu merah nunggu objekan). Naruto dan Hinata di garis _start_, sudah mengambil posisi. Tatapan fokus ke depan, konsentrasi. Hidup-mati mereka dipertaruhkan di sini! Pemenangnya akan melaju ke Olimpiade bulan depan di Athena!

Semua hening. Tidak ada yang bersuara. Angin hanya bertiup pelan sekali, memberikan kesan dingin sekaligus keren pada kedua peserta kita. Bahkan Naruto yang biasanya _start _sambil nyengir memasang wajah serius.

Sumpah adegan ini keren. Bayangkan film-film dengan aktor kekar, lalu ditengah pertarungan berkata rendah, "_I will fight for justice._" Yah, kira-kira begitulah suasananya sekarang.

Iruka memberi aba-aba dan meniup peluit. Naruto dan Hinata segera berlari kencang. Angin-angin menderu menerpa wajah mereka. Tapi mereka harus tetap fokus menatap lintasan.

Naruto memimpin. Hinata tertinggal tiga langkah di belakangnya. Naruto mulai merasa yakin dengan dirinya sendiri dan berkata dalam hati, _'Maafkan aku, Hinata-chan.'_

Hinata mati-matian mengejar Naruto. Ia mempercepat langkahnya, dan ia berhasil mempersempit jarak dengan Naruto. Naruto mulai cemas Hinata akan menyusulnya.

Tibalah mereka di bagian yang banyak palang berjejer menghadang. Dengan mudah, Naruto dan Hinata melompati palang-palang itu.

Karena Hinata lebih ahli dalam urusan lompat-melompat, ia mendahului Naruto. Selisih satu palang dibelakangnya, Naruto mulai panik. Hinata melampauinya! Ia harus segera menyusul gadis itu.

Tapi Naruto salah perhitungan. Di bagian lintasan yang berpalang, sangat dianjurkan untuk tidak menambah kecepatan. Terutama bagi orang yang bingung pakai kaki kanan atau kiri kayak Naruto. Kemungkinan buyarnya fokus sangat besar.

Naruto mempercepat larinya. Namun di palang berikutnya, mendadak ia bingung. Kaki kanan atau kiri? Biasanya kaki kanan, tapi kelihatannya tidak akan sempat! Apa kaki kiri? Atau nggak pake kaki sama sekali? Hah, emang boleh lompatnya pake tangan? _Aduuuh, yang mana ini,_ Naruto jadi panik sendiri.

Gara-gara kebanyakan mikir, Naruto tersandung dan oleng. Biasanya nyusruk, tapi kali ini palangnya malah nyangkut di bahu. Masa bodoh, palang itu sudah dirancang agar ringan sehingga tidak mencelakakan pelari, jadi Naruto terus saja melanjutkan langkahnya. Ia tidak boleh kalah dari Hinata!

Palang selanjutnya melintang. Naruto berusaha melompatinya, tapi palang itu malah nyangkut di palang yang sebelumnya nyangkut. Keseimbangannya hilang, ia pun jatuh terguling dan terjerembab. Naruto meringis memegangi kakinya. Tangis pun pecah menggema di stadion itu. Jatuh mendadak dengan kecepatan sekencang Naruto itu sangat menyakitkan, kau tahu?

Hinata menghentikan larinya. Dilihatnya Naruto guling-guling di lintasan kesakitan. Ia bergegas menghampiri Naruto yang sedang diberi suatu semprotan dingin oleh Iruka. Sejenis obat nyamuk, 'kah?

"Naruto! Bertahanlah!" Iruka memanggil petugas ambulan yang selalu siap siaga di tepi lapangan untuk hal-hal tak terduga seperti ini.

"Naruto_-kun_!" Hinata histeris. Takut terjadi apa-apa dengan pemuda itu.

Petugas ambulan itu bertindak cepat dan sigap. Mereka membopong Naruto dengan tandu, memasukkannya ke mobil ambulan. Hinata dan Iruka hanya bisa mengikuti Naruto tertatih-tatih. Hinata sampai menangis cemas. Nampak jelas di raut kesakitan Naruto bahwa pemuda itu bukan terkilir biasa.

"Naruto_-kun_! Naruto_-kun_!"

"Aduuuh... Hinata_-chan_, sakiiiit..." erang Naruto.

Pintu ambulan ditutup tepat di depan muka Hinata. Hinata mengerjap kaget, dan sedetik kemudian ambulan itu telah melaju ke rumah sakit.

"Hinata! Jangan melamun saja!" bentak Iruka dari jauh. "Cepat kita susul Naruto!"

Hinata tersadar. "I-iya, _sensei_!"

"Bawakan tas dan barang-barang Naruto!" Iruka menunjuk bawaan Naruto di pinggir lapangan. "Lalu cepat ke tempat parkir!"

"Ba-baik, _Sensei_!" Hinata berlari cepat dan melakukan apa yang disuruh pelatihnya itu. Hatinya sangat cemas dan kalut. _Naruto-kun..._

* * *

Tulang kaki Naruto retak dan harus digips. Ia juga dirawat di rumah sakit untuk mencegahnya melakukan hal-hal bodoh yang mungkin memperlambat penyembuhan. Karena alasan itulah, Hinata maju mewakili Jepang menggantikan Naruto.

Tiga minggu kemudian, Hinata terbang ke Athena. Ia tidak yakin kapan akan kembali. Terlebih, ia tak sempat mengucapkan sampai jumpa secara langsung pada Naruto.

Hinata jadi galau dan risau. Pokoknya, di lari gawang ini, ia harus mendapatkan medali! Ia akan memenangkan nomor ini untuk Naruto.

* * *

Sudah tiga minggu berlalu sejak Hinata pergi mengikuti pesta olahraga internasional itu.

Di rumah sakit, Naruto udah kayak cewek PMS. Kadang sedih nggak bisa ikutan Olimpiade. Terus galau kangenin Hinata. Hinata nggak pernah nelpon selama di luar negeri. Katanya _roaming_ di Yunani mahal, jadi harus hemat pulsa. Habis itu ngamuk sama dirinya sendiri yang dengan bodohnya tersandung palang. Lalu _stress_ sendiri lihat makanan rumah sakit yang kayak bubur gagal jadi. Nasib, nasib.

Naruto menatap sebal layar televisi di kamarnya di rumah sakit. Semua _channel_ menayangkan adegan yang sama, detik-detik perwakilan Jepang Hyuuga Hinata berhasil mencapai garis _finish_ dan mengharumkan nama bangsa.

"Harusnya aku yang ikut Olimpiade, _dattebayooo_!" Naruto meronta-ronta di ranjangnya. "Tapi kenapa aku malah dikarantina begini!"

Naruto meraih _remote_ dan mengganti _channel_. _Channel _1, 2, 3, 14, semuanya menayangkan atau membahas kemenangan Hinata. Naruto berteriak kesal dan melemparkan _remote_nya hingga membentur dinding. Ia melipat tangannya di depan dada dan manyun.

"Hinata_-chan_ curang. Dia ninggalin aku di Jepang. Dia pergi ke Athena sendirian. Dia nggak ngajak-ngajak aku. Awas kalo dia balik nanti, aku minta oleh-oleh yang banyak! Dan harus ada ramen khas Athena, titik!" Naruto ngomel nggak habis-habis.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar rawat Naruto terbuka sedikit. Naruto tak mengacuhkannya, paling-paling cuma perawat yang cek rutin. Dia tetap bungkam dan menyilangkan tangan.

Sebuah kepala mungil muncul dari balik pintu. "Na-Naruto_-kun_?"

Naruto terkesiap. Ternyata Hinata! "Hi-Hinata_-chan_? Kau sudah pulang?"

Hinata masuk dan menutup pintu di belakangnya. "I-iya. Aku baru sampai kemarin malam. Paginya aku langsung ke sini." Hinata duduk di ranjang Naruto.

"Kau di semua _channel_, tuh," Naruto monyongin bibir ke arah tivi.

"I-iya. Aku tahu."

"Selamat ya," kata Naruto pendek.

"A-ah, te-terima kasih, Naruto_-kun_." Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. Apa Naruto masih ngambek nggak bisa ikutan Olimpiade?

Mendadak Hinata teringat sesuatu. "Ah! Aku bawa sesuatu dari Athena untuk Naruto_-kun_!" Hinata buru-bur mengaduk _tote bag_-nya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu berwarna perak.

Naruto menerimanya dengan heran sekaligus penasaran. "Apa ini?

"Miniatur kuil Athena." Hinata tersenyum tipis. "_Limited edition_."

"Hoo..." Naruto menimbang-nimbang miniatur itu dengan pandangan kagum. Tapi begitu lihat bagian bawahnya, ada tulisan _Made In China_. Ngek. "Uh, makasih banyak, Hinata_-chan_," kata Naruto canggung.

"Sama-sama, Naruto_-kun_. Ah! Satu lagi." Hinata mengaduk tasnya lagi. Naruto memerhatikan gerak-gerik gadis itu, penasaran apakah yang keluar selanjutnya adalah ramen khas Athena.

Naruto diam memerhatikan saat Hinata mengeluarkan sebuah medali dari tasnya. Tentu saja itu medali yang ia menangkan beberapa hari lalu. Namun pandangan Naruto berubah tidak mengerti ketika Hinata mengalungkan medali itu ke lehernya.

"Hi-Hinata_-chan_?" lirih Naruto.

Hinata tersenyum simpul, tepat di depan wajah Naruto. "Medali itu aku menangkan untuk Naruto_-kun_. Maaf, aku cuma bisa dapat perak." Hinata tersenyum menyesal.

"Ta-tapi... Bagaimanapun, ini punyamu, Hinata_-chan_." Naruto buru-buru melepaskannya lagi.

Hinata menggeleng.

"Secara tidak langsung, Naruto_-kun_ yang memberikan kesempatan. Aku sangat berterima kasih dan sungguh minta maaf karena sudah menggantikan posisi Naruto_-kun_. Berkat Naruto_-kun_, aku bisa mendapat pengalaman tak terlupakan. Aku hanya bisa memberikan medali ini untuk Naruto_-kun_."

Hinata menundukkan kepala.

"Hei, hei, Hinata_-chan_, kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah seperti itu! Aku bangga sekali punya pacar sehebat dirimu," kata Naruto cepat.

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya cepat. "Be-benarkah?" ujarnya tak percaya.

Naruto mengangguk. "Sekarang, kau tidak perlu memberikanku medali ini. Ini milikmu dan selamanya punyamu." Naruto memindahkan medali di tangannya ke tangan Hinata yang tak mampu berkata-kata.

"Na-Naruto_-kun_..."

Naruto menempelkan jarinya ke bibir Hinata sebagai isyarat untuk diam. "Sebagai gantinya, temani aku nanti malam. Oke?"

Hinata mengerjapkan mata. "Te-temani? Kemana?"

"Tidak kemana-mana," jawab Naruto ringkas. "Kita di sini saja. Ngobrol, nonton, makan, pokoknya berdua. Selama kau di Athena, aku..." Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "... kangen sekali. Sungguh."

Muncul semburat merah di wajah Hinata. "A-aku juga kangen Naruto_-kun_..." Ia memainkan jemarinya gugup.

Naruto tersenyum simpul. "Hei, Hinata_-chan_."

"Y-ya?"

"Senang kau sudah kembali ke Jepang. _Okaerinasai, Hime-chan_." Naruto memeluk Hinata erat.

Hinata mengangguk kecil dalam pelukan Naruto. "_Tadaima_, Naruto_-kun_."

**..:: END ::.. **

Anggap aja Olimpiade selanjutnya di Athena deh, ya. Soalnya saya suka nama Athena *nyengir nyengir gaje*

Beneran deh, saya bikin fic ini buat NHTD #3. Tapi kok malah jadi humor gini =..=

Teruss, saya minta maaf sedalam-dalamnya kalau kurang lucu. Ini pertama kalinya saya nulis genre ini setelah hampir 2 atau 3 tahun nggak nulis genre humor sama sekali. Sekalian _stretching_(?) nih hehe.

Cmiiw dalam penempatan genre. Demi _boxer_ Sasuke, saya nggak yakin sama filter yang satu ini.

Please review :)

**NHL wajib review ya~ XDXD**


End file.
